


And love is not a victory march

by Cheesecloth



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Just let me have this one thing, Listen okay I just love them so much, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: “This is why the church burned your feet, isn’t it?” Aziraphale scolded. “You’re not wearing actual shoes. They’re Miracled! They’re not even real coverage! That’s it, love, we’re getting you proper shoes!”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77
Collections: Author's Faves





	And love is not a victory march

“No! Absolutely not!”

“But Aziraphale!” Crowley whined. “It looks perfectly fine!”

Aziraphale glared with a determined passion at Crowley’s feet. They were, as usual, a disaster. Crowley was the sort of demon to not wear shoes at all, which would be confusing for any human to hear because of course, they think he’s wearing shoes.

They are, in fact, wrong.

“This is why the church burned your feet, isn’t it?” Aziraphale scolded. “You’re not wearing actual shoes. They’re Miracled! They’re not even real coverage! That’s it, love, we’re getting you proper shoes!” And with a huff, Aziraphale walked towards the shoe shop.

They were in public, so Crowley sputtered nonsensically and avoided the awkward glances of their clueless human audience. 

He had no other choice to follow, so he did, but he was properly pouty about it.

“Aziraphale,” he whined again, “I’m fine without- I’m not going to walk into any more churches, obviously, unless you’re er…”

“Unless I’m what, Crowley?” Aziraphale slowed down his pace to walk side-by-side with his exasperatingly beloved husband.

“Well, if anything like the last time happens, obviously.”

“…Obviously.”

“Do we still have to go?”

Aziraphale gave him the most high-arched brow he could manage. Crowley sighed heavily like he was doing Aziraphale a favor. Aziraphale glanced at the scaly bare feet lightly clacking against the mall floors. Immediately overcome with annoyance, Aziraphale huffed and dragged within.

“How about these?” Aziraphale asks about the first pair he sees. They were sharp and sparkly. Flash, just like Crowley.

“Nuh.”

“Fine. And these?” A nice sleek black pair this time. They had a good shiny gleam to them.

“Absolutely not.”

“Oh, I had thought they were your type.”

“Nuh.”

Aziraphale frowned and gazed at the shoes more thoughtfully this time. “Perhaps if you try a pair on? Ah, these are quite nice.”

They were scaly, just like Crowley’s sham of a Miracle. Unlike the hideous pair beside them, these were black, with red inner soles. They reminded him quite a lot of Crowley in his serpent form. He held them gingerly, smiling fondly.

Crowley looked at them suspiciously. He held a hand out and Aziraphale handed him one of the pair.

He quite wanted to hold the other one for a short moment longer. Nostalgia and all that. Not that Crowley doesn’t transform into a snake anymore. He loves to coil around himself in strange places around his shop for a great good nap. Scaring his customers was just an added bonus that happened to make Aziraphale extra affectionate. It never fails to have Crowley call him a bastard.

Aziraphale feels himself wiggle a little at just the thought of it.

“Nuh.”

Aziraphale blinked a few times, unaware of where he was. Oh, the shoe shop.

“Not these then?” He gathers the other shoe from Crowley, who was about to drop-kick it. When he placed them down softly in their place, he spots another sensible pair just an aisle away. “Ah, follow me, dear.”

Crowley dragged himself entirely too dramatically over to the aisle where Aziraphale shoved a pair of sandals at him.

“Perhaps,” Aziraphale wonders, “you don’t like your feet to be contained entirely. These would do nicely, in that case. Indulge me, Crowley, put them on?”

Crowley was going to pull something with how heavily he was sighing. “Fine,” his voice dragged.

Upon placing the pleasantly dark brown sandals on the floor, Crowley toed into them. They didn’t clash much at all with his fashion. They looked quite nice, in fact. Aziraphale nodded to himself.

“How do you think of them?”

“Nuh.”

Aziraphale inhaled slowly. “Yes, alright. How about this, how about I give you free reign over this particular venture. Walk along the shop, will you? Find yourself a pair you’ll like.”

Crowley stared at him for a few beats. “Yeah alright.”

He left the sandals on the floor, glancing at Aziraphale blankly when he went to pick them up, so Aziraphale left them there. Crowley nearly smiled, and it made Aziraphale quite happy. “Go on then, love.”

Aziraphale followed Crowley around like a duckling. He wondered at Crowley’s thought process. He was properly evaluating the shoes, indulging Aziraphale nicely. He understands that he was a little pushy on this, but really? Aziraphale glanced at Crowley’s feet again, choosing not to let all he feels show in his expression because Crowley glanced back periodically and Aziraphale didn’t want to discourage the poor, senseless lad.

Crowley held a pair of expensive boots to his face. He sniffed them unsubtly, obviously smelling the dull rubber that was slapped together in a rush, despite their price. He already knows Crowley will refuse it. It’s not flash enough, and surely not worth its price, no matter the logo. The woman shopping with her son in the aisle across stared at Crowley unbelievingly before scowling and fleeing the shop. Aziraphale rolled his eyes.

“Nuh.”

Crowley moved onto another pair. Now these, he actually put on. Aziraphale was delighted at how well the pink looked against his bare skin. He could almost imagine slipping it back off, later-

“Nuh.”

Right.

Crowley ended up inspecting every shoe in the shop. Aziraphale was amazed at his own patience, at this point. He was more concerned with how unsatisfactory Crowley found the shoes. He wondered how many more shoe shops he’ll have to take the demon to. Speaking of…

“We can always try the shop on the opposite side of the mall. The man at the register says it’s a better shop, with better pay. And the shoes are of fantastic condition. We can go there if you-“

Crowley was trying on another pair. Crocs, they were called. They had strange little holes in them, but they seemed properly airy. The instant they were on, Aziraphale was overwhelmed. There was an unfamiliar spark in Crowley’s eyes. His glasses had slipped slightly as he peered down. It was wonder. Unadulterated wonder. Aziraphale wiggled in delight.

Crowley has found his perfect pair.

There was a little hop to him as Aziraphale directed him wordlessly towards the register. Aziraphale wanted to pay the poor shop lad and tip him quite luxuriously. Both for his earlier recommendation and for the soft pleasure emulating from Aziraphale’s husband.

“He’ll take these, thank you. Oh, Crowley, you’ll have to take them off, dear.”

“Nuh. I know it’s price. Here, already took off the price stickers.” He handed them to the shop boy, who did not question them. Whether that was due to unnatural influence or not, Aziraphale decided he shan’t know. Not when Crowley was so thoroughly pleased.

They were certainly worth their price. Only a few pound notes. Aziraphale leaves the other hundred or so pounds on the counter, ignoring the astonished employee as he follows Crowley out.

The demon was testing out the shoes more, and he was only more delighted.

“How do you like them?”

Crowley turned to him with a meltingly gorgeous smile, and he leaned in quickly to kiss Aziraphale.

“I like them quite well. Thanksss, 'Ziraphale.”

Aziraphale kissed him back and reached for his hand so they can walk side-by-side once more among the shops. “I like them quite well enough too, Crowley. They’re ever so endearing on you. And-“ He was cut off by the demon jumping high off the ground and landing with a loud, clacking ’oof’.

Immediately, the crocs lit up in a number of flashing lights. Of _course_ they were light-ups.

They were almost as blindingly bright as Crowley’s resulting grin. Yes. Ever so endearing.


End file.
